1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trailer hitch. More particularly, the present invention relates to a trailer hitch of a type sometimes referred to as a "fifth wheel", which will permit simple attachment of a trailer to a truck as well as simple disengagement of the two entities from each other.
2. The Prior Art
There are numerous and different types of trailer hitches on the market today. This inventor is aware of the following listed United States Patents which generally pertain to the subject matter of the present invention:
______________________________________ Clarke 482,546 September 13, 1892 Londe 1,592,832 July 20, 1926 Schmid 1,595,880 August 10, 1926 Harris 1,981,233 November 20, 1934 Walther 2,072,661 March 2, 1937 Hudson 2,322,446 June 22, 1943 Durham 2,977,137 March 28, 1961 Blodgett 4,227,713 October 14, 1930 ______________________________________